Murmur
by Summercolors
Summary: The child was a complete mistake. If the Joker was ever to find out, Harleen Quinzel would be dead before anyone could say, "Knock, knock," Bruce and Harley never expected anything to come from their one night spent together. It was an accident altogether


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Murmur.** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** The Goddamn batman** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.** BruceXHarleen **.x.X.x**

.**x.X.x .A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E. .x.X.x **

**I'm not really a "fan" of this couple, normally I pair Bruce with Selina, but I just couldn't control myself. Sorry about the overly stupid title too. I couldn't think of anything to save my life. D;**

The child was a complete mistake. If the Joker was ever to find out, Harleen Quinzel would be dead before anyone could say, "Knock, knock," Bruce and Harley never expected anything to come from their one night spent together. It was an accident altogether. She hadn't expected her day to start off with planning to steal from the richest bachelor in Gotham City, and ending it in his bed, only to find out after that, that he was the dark knight himself. Even though she knew his identity, she could never tell now, knowing that she was pregnant with his child. She found out she was pregnant before she had the chance to tell the Joker that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Plus, how could she tell him how she found out the identity of Batman under the certain circumstances of how she did? She could never forgive herself for cheating on Mr.J now. And if Selina found out, god forbid if her best friend found out, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She knew Selina was in love with the bat. It wasn't really a secret when everyone could tell. No one could tell that there was a child in Harleen's stomach though; it was too soon for that. But, she had to tell Bruce soon, he deserved to know about the child, and the child deserved to have a father. She needed someone to support them. The only question now is, what in the world was she supposed to do when the baby started to show?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're starting to put on some weight, fat ass." The Joker snickered at Harley after she was changing out of her costume. Harley's smile went away and was replaced with a hurt look.

"Oh, Mistah Jayy. Why do you have to be sooooo mean all the time to me, Puddin?" She whined. Joker looked at her, a bit sympathetically for one second, but his expression quickly flashed to a smirk.

"Maybe you should lay of the candy," He said, going back to a strange contraption he was working on. The Joker did love Harley, although, he would never admit it. At first, he was just using her. She came in handy quite a bit, and how could he turn down such a sex kitten? But, when she left him the first time, he realized how much he depended on her, how much a he depended on her love. He needed her, and if he couldn't have her, then nobody could. Everyone knew to stay away from "The Joker's Girl" or they were dead meat. Harley knew she had to tell Bruce fast. She had been laying it off for about 4 months since she found out, and she was gaining a bit of weight already.

"I'll be back later, I have some shopping I want to do," Said Harley, as she put on some more "street clothes" and walked out of the room. She decided it was time to tell Bruce, and it didn't matter if she wanted to or not.

"You're pregnant?" Bruce yelled across the room at Harley, causing her to flinch. He was pacing back and forth across the room, with his hands in the pocket of his suit. She could tell he was furious. "Why in the world didn't you tell me sooner? You should have been getting hospital visits and everything by now."

"I…..I didn't know how to tell you," She murmured.

"Obviously you had no problem with it just now," he continued to yell, "God, for all I know, that had been your whole plan to begin with. To get pregnant and keep my money! And finding out that I was "Batman" was just a bonus in your eyes! Maybe if you weren't sneaking around people's houses that you just slept with, you wouldn't have found out to begin with!" He was growing angrier and angrier by the moment.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….." She said, looking down. She was sitting at the long dinner table by herself on the whole other side of the dark room.

"Well, there is only one way to solve this," he said, with a sigh, "You're going to have to marry me." Bruce figured that it was time to settle down now anyways. If she was pregnant with his kid, then it made the choice easier. He wasn't going to allow the mistakes that were made with Talia to happen again when it came to children. And although he truly did love Selina, he knew that they would never get the chance to be together and be happy. If he was making a mistake doing this, he didn't care. He wasn't going to sit back and let another child's life be manipulated because he couldn't keep his pants on.


End file.
